Desejo e pecado
by Uriel-sama
Summary: DEsejos muitas vezes são incontroláveis e também tendem ao pecado. Será que eles teriam força para resistir? Hentai...


"**Há alguma coisa que você anseia? Alguma coisa sexual? Alguma coisa preciosa? Alguma coisa especial? QUALQUER COISA? Então você sentiu. Está lá no anseio, na luxúria: o hálito do Desejo, o afago do Limiar."¹**

Ele estava sentando na sua cama, seu quarto estava escuro, ele apenas pensava, precisava encontrar uma solução, uma saída, porém sabia que por mais que pensasse não conseguiria uma solução que não deixasse mágoas. A única coisa que poderia fazer era separar-se dela, lembrou daquele rosto, a pele alva como os lírios e tão macia quanto às pétalas de uma flor de sakura, os cabelos negros, os olhos como o chocolate, marrons e doces, olhos com um brilho único e expressivo e lembrou também do sorriso, aquele sorriso que era dele, somente dele. Ele perguntava-se como se deixara envolver com ela, logo aquele que era o mais frio e calculista deixou-se envolver por sentimento errados pela pessoa errada. Pela primeira vez ele soube o que era desejar algo que não poderia ter, o desespero o invadia lentamente, até ele, aquele que nunca era controlado por emoções, não podia evitar, ele era consumido e se via em uma encruzilhada que seria mortal de alguma forma. Se não por acabar com a sua vida, por acabar com o seu coração. Sim, ele nem ao menos sabia que poderia amar até é ela conquistar seu coração. E mesmo estando condenado por aquele amor, esse erro, fora o melhor que ele cometera em sua vida, um erro que cometeria mil vezes se preciso fosse ainda que negasse isso.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, onde apesar de escuro como o seu quarto, ele ainda podia ver o seu reflexo no espelho.

"Como você deixou isso acontecer Sesshoumaru" – perguntou para si mesmo.

Lançou um olhar gelado para aquele reflexo. Abriu a porta do armário que estava a sua frente e tirou um pequeno vidro que continha um líquido transparente. Tinha muitas dúvidas. E essas dúvidas o consumiam, tinha o poder da escolha o poder de escolher o que fazer da sua vida, mas cada escolha tem seu preço. Seus pensamentos tornavam-se cada vez mais confusos, e uma dor começava a consumi-lo lentamente. A angústia o devoraria até que não tivesse mais uma gota de sanidade em sua mente. Tinha que acabar com aquela tortura fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer tudo, mais uma vez olhou o líquido transparente. Tão fácil...

Viu novamente a sua imagem no espelho. Era fraco pensara em se matar e julgava tais pensamentos dignos de um covarde, sempre fora racional, mas agora suas idéias eram extremamente passionais. Rui de si mesmo. Era irônica aquela situação. Havia planejado uma vida, tudo o que faria quando terminasse a faculdade, quando se casaria, onde moraria. E agora nada disso importava, tudo saíra errado. Apaixonara-se e tudo o que seu coração pedia era ela. Então porque uma idéia de morte? Era complicado, não podia tê-la, não devia tê-la. Mas não conseguia evitar as lembranças. Principalmente aquela de quando tudo começou...

ooOooOooOooOooO Flashback

Ela corria pelo parque, procurava-o, temia que ele não estivesse mais ali.

"Será que ele já foi? Droga! Ele odeia atrasos e eu estou muito atrasada..." – ela pensou.

Por fim o avistou sentado em um banco isolado, correu até ele.

- Sesshoumaru – disse acenando.

Este olhou para ela.

"Novamente atrasada, não sei por que ainda achei que ela fosse chegar na hora" – pensou.

Quando chegou próximo ao lugar que ele estava, ela escorregou, mas ele foi rápido e antes que ela caísse a segurou.

- Você está atrasada Rin. – ele disse.

- Desculpa, eu perdi a hora – ela disse com um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

Ele a soltou e depois se sentou novamente no banco. A jovem sentou ao seu lado e ficou a contemplar a natureza daquele local. Ele a observava silenciosamente. Como era linda ela sentiu o olhar sobre e virou-se para fitá-lo. Sorriu. O sorrio dela era encantador como se o enfeitasse. Ela era perfeita. Ele deu um meio sorriso, um gesto guardado apenas para ela. A pessoa que conquistara seu coração. Como? Ele se perguntava.

Ele sentia-se atraído por aqueles olhos, de um marrom tão profundo. Ela olhou os orbes dourados dele que naquele momento não estavam frios. Estavam misteriosos e ela mergulhou naquele olhar. Sesshoumaru sentia o cheiro dela e apesar deles se olharem a poucos segundos era como se o mundo ao redor estivesse parado e como se existisse apenas os dois. Eles se aproximavam e Sesshoumaru acariciou a face de Rin, estavam tão próximos que suas respirações se misturavam o coração de Rin assim como o de Sesshoumaru batia forte e acelerado. Ele sentia muitas emoções e estava confuso. Rin também estava confusa. Ambos sentiam que faziam algo errado, mas naquele momento o desejo ou a paixão eram mais fortes. Naquele momento a distância que os separava era mínima e Sesshoumaru acabou com essa distância selando os lábios aos de Rin. Nesse momento os sentimentos foram muitos. O beijo que a principio era calmo tornou-se ardente e apaixonado. Eles sabiam que a partir daquele momento nenhuma outra boca teria sabor igual, nenhum outro beijo faria o coração deles disparar da mesma forma. Quando se separam por falta de ar ficaram de olhos fechados e com os rostos encostados. A partir daquele momento eles se amavam. Naquele momento o destino de ambos estava selado.

ooOooOooOooOooO Fim do flashback

A lembrança daquele beijo o fez mais consciente de que não podia ficar com ela. Afinal, Rin era sua irmã, meia irmã na verdade, mas isso não diminuía o peso do pecado, por muito pensou em porque se apaixonara logo por ela, mas no fim percebeu que não teria a resposta para essa pergunta. A casa estava vazia, todos haviam saído e apenas ele estava ali. E sua Rin, sua pequena, estava em um encontro com outro homem, e sua raiva apoderou-se dele por um instante ao pensar em outro homem beijando sua princesa. Ouviu quando a porta do seu quarto abriu. Quem poderia ser? Não havia mais ninguém na casa. Ele permaneceu onde estava e sentiu um perfume familiar invadir seu quarto.

Rin sentou-se na cama de Sesshoumaru pensando onde ele poderia estar. Respirou fundo e pode sentir o perfume dele. A dor no coração dela era como a dele. A angústia e tristeza estavam nos olhos dela, ela sofria, não queria admitir, mas sofria. Seus sorrisos agora eram falsos, mas tinha que sorrir, suas amigas não poderiam entender o que ocorria.

- Bem que tentei sair com outro, não consegui, eu já sabia disso, mas Kagome e Sango insistiram tanto que eu acabei concordando com essa idéia. Sei que não conseguirei amar outro homem e também não posso ter o homem que eu amo, não sei como viverei com isso. Como poderei estar ao seu lado dia após dia sem poder tocá-lo? – desabafou Rin. – Eu te amo Sesshoumaru, e isso dói, não só no meu coração, mas parece que isso despedaça meu peito e meu corpo. Não poder tocá-lo como eu quero é a pior dor.

Sentiu lágrimas molharem o seu rosto, mas permaneceu onde estava. Era triste, porém inevitável, acreditava que o tempo amenizaria sua dor, que poderia conviver com ele na mesma casa tê-lo apenas como amigo e isso ser o suficiente para seu coração.

No banheiro, Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo o que Rin disse e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, por um momento sentiu-se feliz, ela também o amava, mas essa felicidade não durou mais que um piscar de olhos, pois quando ele olhou sua imagem nas sombras que aquele espelho refletia, lembrou do laço sanguíneo que os unia. Para ele seria mais fácil suportar tudo se ela não o amasse, assim quem sabe poderia esquecer tudo. Saiu do banheiro e entrou em seu quarto.

- Eu também te amo Rin. – ele disse e logo em seguida acendeu a luz.

Rin assustou-se ao vê-lo.

- Não achei que você estivesse aqui. – ela disse assustada.

- E eu achava que você estivesse em um encontro.

- Acho que você ouviu o que eu disse. Agora Sesshy o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou.

- Não sei Rin – disse sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando – a única coisa que sei é que não quero te ver com outro.

Olhou a jovem, ela usava um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos, o tecido era leve e parecia que voaria com a menor brisa, era simples, com alguns detalhes prata, Rin estava sensual. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e ele percebeu que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Estavas chorando minha pequena... Por quê?

- Já passou Sesshy. Estava pensando em nós.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou, ela correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, e o tempo que durou aquele beijo eles se esqueceram de todas as dúvidas e incertezas. Ele a desejava, como um homem deseja a uma mulher, queria tocar cada parte do corpo dela e beijá-la. Amava-a e não era apenas carnal, a necessidade de tê-la ia além de instintos sexuais, precisava unir sua alma a dela e ao olhar no fundo dos olhos dela, percebeu que ela sentia a mesma coisa. Os olhos dela transbordavam de desejo e paixão e naquele momento, por mais que fosse errado, ela o queria. Queria sentir aquelas mãos em seu corpo, como queria sentir o hálito quente dele em sua pele. Desejava tocar-lhe o corpo e fazê-lo sussurrar seu nome com uma voz carregada de desejo. Mas, mais do que isso, queria que ele sentisse todo o amor que ela guardava e sentia por ele. Sesshoumaru abriu o zíper do vestido que caiu até a cintura dela, deixando a mostra os seios fartos e rosados, ela o abraçou docemente, e deu-lhe um longo beijo. Rin confiava nele, sabia que ele seria gentil. Sesshoumaru deslizava seus lábios pelos ombros nus dela e suas mãos a acariciavam com leveza e ternura transmitindo paixão.

Por um momento quase sem fim abandonaram-se entregues as sensações provocadas por aqueles contatos. Rin devolvia as carícias e contornou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos fitando os olhos dele. Ah! Aqueles olhos que tinham tanto poder e a enfeitiçavam. Ela deixou que o resto do seu vestido caísse e fosse ao chão, nesse instante Sesshoumaru a olhou deslumbrado, naquele momento ela estava perfeita e nenhuma outra mulher na Terra era tão linda. Ele a acariciou lenta e suavemente sentindo o desejo apoderar-se aos poucos do corpo delicado dela, cada sensação era nova para Rin, e ela gostava daquilo assim como ansiava por mais. Quando Rin deslizou as mãos macias pelo abdômen de Sesshoumaru, os dedos tímidos e inexperientes lutando para desabotoar a bermuda dele, ele acompanhava os gestos dela, era excitante, uma tortura insuportavelmente excitante ser despido por mãos tão inexperientes. Ele lutava para se controlar. Ele acariciou os seios dela até senti-los rígidos sob suas mãos, ela gemeu de prazer, a respiração de Rin estava ofegante e descompassada. E Sesshoumaru queria gravar cada momento, cada gesto, cada carícia em sua memória. O corpo de Sesshoumaru era musculoso, forte e firme, em perfeita harmonia com o rosto sério, era impossível haver um homem mais bonito.

Quando ele beijou-lhe os seios, ela fechou os olhos e caiu arquejante sobre a cama, perdida entre sucessivas ondas de prazer. Sesshoumaru retirou a última peça de roupa que Rin usava e depois, deslizando sua mão pela barriga lisa alcançou os pelos entre as coxas. E então com cuidado, curvou-se para beijar-lhe o sexo. Continuava a acariciá-la e a excitá-la fazendo-a chegar à beira do orgasmo. Rin queria sentir mais, queria fazê-lo sentir mais, e ficando sobre ele, ela fez uma trilha de beijos até chegar ao umbigo. A cueca dele estava apertada e ela o ajudou a livrar-se daquela roupa que tanto o incomodava naquele momento. Segurou o pênis dele e começou a mover sua mão instintivamente. Sesshoumaru gemia de prazer e sussurrava o nome dela. Ambos estavam cada vez mais próximos do êxtase.

Sesshoumaru a deitou novamente na cama e separou-lhe as pernas e cuidadosamente, vagarosamente, a penetrou. Rin sentiu uma dor aguda invadir seu corpo e ao soltar um grito abafado, Sesshoumaru selou os lábios dela com um beijo profundo e demorado, a sensação de dor desapareceu dando lugar ao prazer e ao senti-la mais relaxada, Sesshoumaru começou a movimentar-se lenta e compassadamente. Rin achava que todas aquelas sensações iriam levá-la a loucura abandonou-se por completo naquela paixão. Sentir a pele de Rin, o cheiro doce e provocante dela deixava-o enfeitiçado. Sentir-se dentro dela o levava a sentir algo indescritível. Para Rin não era diferente, senti-lo dentro dela era arrebatador. Assim seus corpos dançavam num ritmo apenas compartilhado pelos amantes. Ela sussurrou o nome de Sesshoumaru que passou a movimentar-se em um ritmo mais acelerado. Suas respirações estavam rápidas e seus corações bombeavam mais sangue, mais cada vez mais era o que eles queriam era o que eles desejavam. Ele sentia as mãos dela em suas costas, Rin segurava-se a ele com força. Ambos estavam no limite, a beira da volúpia e Sesshoumaru movia-se continuamente até que ambos chegaram ao orgasmo. Rin sentiu uma onda e prazer tão grande possuir seu corpo que se já não tivesse deitada teria caído. Sesshoumaru sentiu o prazer invadir seu corpo e uniu-se a Rin entregue àquelas emoções e seu sêmen invadiu o corpo dela. Depois, retirou-se cuidadosamente dela e deitou-se fazendo com que ela ficasse sobre seu peito.

Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, seus corações batiam rápidos, ele beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu te amo Rin.

- Também te amo Sesshy. – disse fechando os olhos.

Tinham perdido a noção do tempo, a lua brilhava no céu e apenas depois de algum tempo, Sesshoumaru pode pensar no que eles haviam feito. Como as coisas tinham ido tão longe? Nenhum dos dois sabia, naquele momento era impossível retroceder, eles tinham sido dragados um pelo outro como se uma maré os arrastasse os levando fundo muito fundo. Eles apenas haviam se deixado arrastar por aquele mar de emoções. E só depois de consumado o ato foi que ele pensou nas conseqüências de suas ações, de onde eles tinham ido não havia mais volta e por mais que dissessem a si mesmos que não, eles sempre desejariam mais, isso o fez pensar novamente naquele vidro. O que antes parecia covarde aos seus olhos, agora parecia à única saída, mas ele não poderia pedir que ela o seguisse não naquela jornada, muito embora bastasse uma frase e ela se atiraria com ele aos cães do inferno.

- Sabe Rin, às vezes penso que não deveria ter voltado de Londres, talvez tivesse sido o melhor, assim você poderia ter sido feliz com outro homem... – ele disse num suspiro.

- Não há volta Sesshy, eu não me arrependo, nem por um segundo. Amar-te foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu, não importa o quão errado isso seja. Ainda que seja um pecado eu não quero outro homem na minha vida.

- Eu já não posso viver sem você – disse Sesshoumaru beijando a testa suada dela. – embora nós não possamos ficar juntos, eu preferiria a morte a ser condenado a viver sem ter você.

Rin olhou no fundo daqueles olhos dourados.

- Então morreremos. Pois eu também não posso viver sem você, não posso e não quero – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não posso te pedir para morrer, não seria certo, você ainda tem uma vida pela frente, você ainda é jovem.

- Você fala como se fosse muito velho Sesshoumaru, você só tem 21 anos e eu não sou uma criança, já tenho 18 anos e posso muito bem decidir o que fazer com a minha vida – ela o fitou por um instante, mas o suficiente para sabe o que pretendia fazer – você já tinha planejado se matar? – perguntou deixando lágrimas caírem.

Ele sabia que ela era a única capaz de ler o que estava escrito naquele frio olhar, a única capaz de decifrar o que estava no coração dele. Sesshoumaru enxugou as lágrimas dela e beijou-a no rosto.

- Apenas tinha pensado na possibilidade, mas agora depois de tudo o que aconteceu isso é a minha decisão.

- Então será a minha também. Você fala com muita facilidade, como se morrer fosse simples...

- Rin, não é simples nem fácil, mas eu não viverei uma vida de tristeza, porque isso será o que me restará por não ficar com você.

- E a minha vida seria diferente por um acaso? Se eu não tiver você nunca serei feliz.

- Talvez não devêssemos ter uma atitude tão radical, mas você decidiu o que fazer. E eu não suportaria viver sabendo de tudo, não deixarei essa vida com arrependimentos.

- Rin...

Sabendo da decisão dele ela fizera a sua, iria com ele até o fim, se não pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado dividindo com ela uma vida, como amigos, amantes e namorados, de nada valeria estar viva, no momento em que ele morresse, ela também morreria, mesmo que seu corpo permanecesse entre os vivos. E mesmo aquela breve noite que haviam compartilhado valia muito mais que uma vida de arrependimentos.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra sobre aquele assunto, eles tomaram banho juntos. Rin vestiu o mesmo vestido que usara antes e Sesshoumaru vestiu apenas uma bermuda. Ela sentou na cama dele e depois de algum tempo ele saiu do banheiro segurando não um, mas dois pequenos frascos de vidro.

- Você se importaria se fossemos ao sótão – perguntou Rin – sabe era lá que eu estava quando você voltou de Londres, via algumas fotos e quando você chegou, eu vi que você estava como sempre imaginei, e naquele instante me apaixonei.

- Naquele dia percebi que você não era mais a mesma garotinha de antes, também me apaixonei por você naquele dia. – ele confessou.

Eles escreveram uma carta a seus pais e irmão explicando tudo, o porquê de suas ações e também onde estariam. Deixaram a carta sobre a cama de Sesshoumaru e dirigiram-se ao sótão com calma. No sótão havia uma janela e era possível ver a lua, era lua cheia e eles a observaram por alguns instantes.

"**Swing the heartache**

**Mergulhando nas mágoas  
**

**Feel it inside out**

**Sentir isso pelo avesso  
**

**When the wind cries  
Quando o vento chorar**

**I'll say goodbye**

**Eu irei dizer adeus  
**

**Tried to learn, tried to find**

**Tentei aprender, tentei encontrar  
**

**To reach out for eternity**

**Alcançar a eternidade  
**

**Where's the answer  
Onde estará a resposta?**

**Is this forever**

**Isso é para sempre?"²**

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele abriu o frasco e dividiu para os dois, entregou metade do líquido a ela.

- Eu te amo Rin, como nunca amei uma pessoa antes.

- Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru.

Eles beberam juntos todo e líquido deitaram-se e por alguns segundos esperaram a morte. Ela veio calma e silenciosa. Estavam de olhos fechados e com os rostos encostados igual aquele dia no parque, a única diferença era que agora já não existia um sopro de vida naqueles corpos.

Resistir para que se a morte vos quer levar? Apenas deixai. O coração humano é fraco e facilmente sucumbi ao desejo e a tentação. E tão frágil é a própria existência humana. A morte deles não foi aquela descrita por Shakespeare, àquela que levara Romeo e Julieta. Mas eles não eram Romeo e Julieta. Morrer não é fácil e tão belo. A morte é calma, fria e cruel, destrói de forma avassaladora tudo. Até onde ia o amor deles? Uma vida não é suficiente para saber. E preciso viver várias vezes e machucar-se ainda mais e ai sim, saber-se-á se o amor estava realmente marcado na alma ou se apenas foi uma ilusão. Eles eram pecadores, sangue do mesmo sangue. Alguns acham que as coisas estão predestinadas a acontecer, que o destino já está escrito então se assim for não adianta lutar. Eles não poderiam viver um pecado, talvez tenham sido covardes. Talvez tenham ido ao inferno para quem acredita nele. Mas o amor pode tê-los redimido. No fim não era possível dizer se tinham encontrado algum alívio... Até onde eles iriam para saber? Até onde você iria para saber?

oOo Fim...

Fragmento retirado do HQ do escritor Neil Gaiman, Sandman- Casa de Bonecas parte I.

Fragmento retirado da música "Crucify my Love", da banda japonesa X-Japan.


End file.
